IPsycho
iPsycho is the 5th iCarly movie following iGo to Japan, iDate a Bad Boy, iFight Shelby Marx and iQuit iCarly, and is the combination of the 18th and 19th episodes of Season 3 of iCarly. The episode originally aired on June 4, 2010. Noah Munck's little brother, Ethan, guest stars as Guppy, who in the show is Gibby's little brother. Plot This iCarly movie is about Carly, Sam and Freddie trying to cheer up a lonely fan named Nora Dirshlitt on her birthday. Nora´s parents abandoned her on her birthday, she has no guests at all and shortly after the iCarly trio arrives, the 87 years old clown has an aneurysm (and maybe died because of his aneurysm). Carly decides to do a special iCarly webcast to show people from Nora´s school they are at her party, and a lot of people show up. Nora is happy about her sudden popularity (and even has the courage to kiss a popular girl), and after the party is over, she traps Carly, Sam and Freddie in her basement, believing they are angels sent to her to change her life. To make sure no one wonders where they are, she cancels their appearance at Webicon and texts their respective familys that everything is going fine. After a few failed attempts to escape, Carly gets the idea to make a coded SOS message for Gibby with the hint "Every fourth. Word. Every fourth. Word. Every fourth. Word.". The decoded message then says The. Crazy. Girl. Trapped. Us. Please. Save. Us. ' Gibby, in the meantime, is doing home repairs for Spencer in exchange for setting up a camp in the loft. When he gets the message and manages to decode it's meaning, Gibby, along with his little brother Guppy, leaves to rescue them. He breaks the door of Nora's house, and starts fighting her. Nora and Gibby are evenly matched, but luckily, Guppy finds Nora´s keys and releases the iCarly trio. Sam then uses the "Vulcan Neck Pinch" (a reference to Star Trek) on Nora, which knocks her out. The iCarly trio call the police, and she goes to juvenile detention. While Carly sympathizes for her, Sam says that she'll make friends in prison. The episode ends with Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Gibby, and Guppy all singing "100 Cartons of Milk on the Wall" around a campfire, which they ironically learned from Nora. Trivia *Daniella Monet, who stars as Trina Vega on "Victorious" makes a guest appearance. She even appears on the website, the caption says: "Hey Trina, Where's Tori?" *Nora makes numerous pop culture references throughout the episode, some obvious and some very subtle. For example: :*As Nora is walking upstairs with her "food pocket", she makes a reference to stand-up comedian Jim Gaffigan's rant about Hot Pockets. :*When Carly grabs Nora's arm through the slot and pulls her face against the glass, Nora growls in a weird voice "Release me!", a reference to a scene in Independence Day. :* When she slams the small window in her front door, she yells "No one sees the wizard!" making an obvious reference to ''The Wizard of Oz. *In iWin a Date, Gibby was unable to recognize the obvious hints made by Carly and Sam. However, in this episode, he easily understands the secret message in the video. *This is the first appearance of Guppy, played by Noah Munck's real life younger brother. *Nora is similar to (or an amalgamation of ) many thriller movie villians: : '''Annie Wilkes from'' Misery : she is obsessive and holds her favorite people hostage against their will. : '''Buffalo Bill '''from 'S'ilence of the Lambs : keeps her hostages in a basement often obsessively watching them and not letting them out. : '''Michael Myers' from the Halloween''' Series : Michael wears a William Shatner mask and Nora wore a Richard Nixon mask. : '''The Other Mother '''from '''Coraline : keeping the protagonists with her and trying to make them her "family" (or in this case, guardian angels) *Gibby's desktop is a photo of him with Tasha, implying that they are still dating. *'Running Gag': Guppy repeatedly says "Happy Birthday!" after seeing the message video. In a blooper from iBloop (which served as a sneak peek as it aired before this did), Ethan Munck says the line prematurely, causing Noah Munck to break out laughing. *One of the doctors (the one who speaks) when they come to take Cramps the Clown away on the stretcher, is George Doty IV, an iCarly writer. *Danielle Morrow's voice occasionally slips to her regular voice in a scene when she's excited. *Although the title is an obvious reference to Alfred Hitchcock's Horror film Psycho, there are no elements from the plot of that film. *Freddie says "Feliz Navidad" but that means "Merry Christmas," not "Happy Birthday." The term he is looking for is "Feliz Cumpleanos." Quotes Freddie: '''Guess what's in this box? '''Sam: '''Donuts. '''Freddie: '''No. '''Sam: '''Muffins. '''Freddie: '''No. '''Sam: '''Corndogs. '''Freddie: '''No. '''Sam: '''Chocolates. '''Freddie: '''No, it's not food! '''Sam: '''Then who cares? '''Carly: '''What's in the box? '''Freddie: '''Oh, just some photos.. '''Sam: '''Of donuts?! '''Freddie: No! Carly: '''That girl has a sad life! '''Sam: '''So does Freddie! We can´t fix the world! '''Freddie: Hey, look. I've typed a complete itinerary for our whole trip. Carly: You're so your mother Freddie: '''Don't be vicious! '''Nora: '''Here's a tasty tape... '''Freddie: '''Tape? '''Freddie: You've been gnawing on that duck bone for ten minutes. Sam: You're a duck bone! goes to the bathroom after Guppy is dropped off Spencer: not seen Guppy enter Gibby, who was at the door? sees Guppy AND WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU?! 'Gibby: '''Check it out. A Happy Birthday message from Carly, Sam, and Freddie! Nice. (''thinks for a moment) Wait...it's not my birthday. 'Carly, Sam, and Freddie: '(on video) Happy Birthday, Gibby! '''Guppy: '''Happy Birthday! References External links *Official Promo #1 *Official Promo #2 *Official Promo #3 *Sneak Peak Category:Quotes Category:Movies Category:Season 3 317